Forever Yours
by scribbling stars
Summary: Getting kicked out of art class and put into music where she already knew everything certainly did not make Alex happy. So where do these love letters come in? Nate/Alex


A/N: HELLO! READY FOR SOME NALEX/NELENA GOODNESS? WOOHOOO! THIS IS A COLLAB WITH mindless scribbles AND xxHeadInTheStarsxx :D AND THIS IS OUR NEW AMAZING STORY. HAPPY READING! :)

* * *

**Forever Yours**

Alex Russo was a lot of things. She was irresponsible and apathetic. She was cute and bubbly. She was artistic and trend setting. She was even, when she wanted to be, caring and understanding.

Alex Russo was a lot of things, but she was never scared. Not when, two years ago, Harper Finkle, her best friend, had left her for a whole summer for some scrap booking camp. Not when her dad announced he wanted to join a local dance team and planned on performing every weekend in tights and a jumpsuit ("it's our costume," he insisted) in front of his family. And not even when she'd used a nearly irreversible spell that caused her parents to forget their kids (partly because Justin, her older brother, was there to help).

You could definitely consider Alex Russo fearless, but standing there in front of her locker, staring at a single sheet of lined notebook paper, she had never felt so terrified before in her life.

_To my dear lover:_

_You probably don't know who I am. In fact, it seems like nobody really knows who I am. Sometimes, my _grandma_ even confuses me with my brother. But it doesn't matter, because in another week, you'll find love letter (as my friends call this) #2 in your locker, read it, and find out who I am because I will be this brave shining knight that will be courageous enough to sign my name at the end of that note, and be this guy who you'll hopefully fall in love with sometime between the frame of next week and the end of the school year._

She remembered what she'd felt like, only minutes ago, when she opened her locker expecting the giant chocolate milkshake she'd generously made herself the free period before. She'd felt free, happy, and unquestionably in a mood to enjoy that heavenly delight.

_I realize my letter writing skills may be terrible, but my friends insisted I do this. In fact, they claim that the only way you'll ever notice me is that I write you love letters. They think you don't know who I am._

Instead, Alex had opened her locker up to reveal a piece of paper in the place of that milkshake.

To put it simply, no milkshake equals an unhappy Alex.

_Anyway, I hope this letter didn't scare you too much, because even if it did, there's really nothing I can do about it. You'll get letter #2 sometime soon. And who knows? Maybe I'm watching you read it right now. Maybe I'm right next to you, or in front of you, or beside you, or on top of you…_

_Er. That was awkward. Told you my letter writing skills are horrible. Anyway, my friends suggested I write something nice about you, so…_

"Alex!" An excited voice behind her squealed, "You never told me you had a secret admirer!"

_I think I'd like to start with your hair. The dark color of it is just amazing. And I love how when it's curly, it looks like you take no effort to make it perfect. And when it's straight, it looks equally amazing. Oh, and then your eyes are just so dark and mesmerizing that it seems like I melt whenever I look into them._

Alex whirled around, facing Harper. "Harper, I swear, when I find out who this guy is, I'm going to do illegal things to him!"

Harper grinned, "Oh, Alex. You naïve little girl, can't you see this guy is being totally sweet?"

"Yeah," Alex muttered, "totally sweet and milkshake-stealing!"

_I also love the way you talk to your brothers like they're the most annoying things in the world, but we all know that you guys love each other. There are just so many things I love—like about you._

"I'd be thrilled if Zeke did something like this for me." Harper whispered dreamily, averting her eyes toward the boy and then reaching for the paper. "I mean, just look! He's totally insecure about himself and yet he's still writing to you!"

_I think that's enough for letter #1. I'd rather not embarrass myself any further. Not that writing to you is embarrassing or anything. Anyway, look out for letter #2 next week!_

_Forever yours,_

_Your secret admirer_

"Writing about nothing in particular," Alex pointed out. "This guy is crazy. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to stuff it in my locker. Maybe he planned on writing these stupid love notes to someone else."

"Maybe," Harper raised her eyebrows, "or maybe not."

"Harper!"

"All I'm saying," Harper replied, "Is that maybe this guy going to be your future boyfriend. After all, you haven't had one in a while—oops!" She clapped her hand over her mouth, "I didn't mean to say that, I swear, Alex, I didn't mean to!"

Alex patted her friend's shoulder, "It's okay. Either way, if this guy keeps stuffing lovesick notes in my locker, I'm going to kill him." She narrowed her eyes, "No one can cross my territory and get away with it."

"Okay," Harper said in a singsong voice, "but I'll bet you my pencil-shaving hat that this guy's going to be your next boyfriend."

Alex smirked, raising her eyebrows, "I'd rather not, Harper, I'd rather not."

"Alex!" Justin half-yelled, scaring his sister, "Who would do such a thing to write you a love letter?" He smirked, clapping his hands together, "Obviously this guy is half-blind!"

"Oh, be quiet, Justin." Harper said, "Don't you see this guy is being cute and charming?"

Justin smirked as he quoted the letter, "'your eyes are just so dark and mesmerizing that it seems like I melt whenever I look into them'?"

"That's so romantic!" Harper whispered.

Both Alex and Justin looked at her for a second, before Justin waved off the comment. "Forget this loser amateur writing, would you guys like to hear my amazing poem about—"

"Juliet?" Alex cut in, "No thanks. She's a three-thousand year old woman now."

"Juliet…" Justin started anyway, "Oh, Juliet! Wherefore art thou—" a pause, "Juliet?"

As he let the dramatic pause linger in the air, Mr. Laritate, the school principal sauntered over. "Alex Russo!" He boomed.

"Mr. Laritate," Alex automatically replied, "I can assure you that whatever you're about to yell at me for, I didn't do it. Harper here," She pulled a scared looking Harper forward, "can back me up, right?"

"Uhh… no I can't! Please don't give me detention for being Alex's friend!" Harper said quickly, shaking her head in fear as she stepped backward.

Ignoring Harper's remark, Mr. Laritate looked at Alex. "Ms. Russo, as you may know, the second semester starts today. And the elective you've chosen is art."

"That's right." Justin cut in, "Probably the only thing she'll ever be good at."

"Justin Russo! Whatever makes you say that?" Then, as a side note to himself, Mr. Laritate murmured, "Though it is slightly true…"

Justin smirked at Alex and walked away, throwing up his finger in the air like he'd hit the jackpot.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Mr. Laritate's voice boomed again, "Since art class this semester will be full, and as you show extremely good efforts in that class, and are actually quite good at art yourself, you will be transferred to another elective."

"What!"

"Yes, apparently art is becoming quite the popular class." Mr. Laritate said. "I'm sure you won't mind being switched to music class. I can assure you you'll do just fine. After all, haven't you been learning how to play the drums lately?"

"But Mr. Laritate," Alex began to whine, "my schedule already says that I'm in the art class! You have no right to switch me out without consulting me first!"

"Technically, Alex," Harper said out of the corner of her mouth, "He is consulting you right now."

Alex shot her friend a look before Mr. Laritate spoke again. "Alex, no matter how much it surprises me to say, you are one of our school's best art students. We simply expect you to cooperate with us. The counseling office made a mistake in your schedule, and now we're fixing it. The decision is final."

Alex tried again, "But—"

"No buts." The teacher cut in, "The decision has been made. Now, I have to go shine my tie. The dust in the hallway is simply getting too much for my poor baby." He patted his tie and shoved a piece of paper in Alex's hands.

"Music next period?" Alex said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey," Harper replied, "Maybe you'll meet your secret admirer there! After all, there is a music note on the bottom of this thing."

"Well this day," Alex said sarcastically, "just keeps getting better and better!"

To make sure Alex didn't entirely skip music class—as everyone was expecting her to do—Harper dragged her there as she babbled on about how exciting the whole love letter thing was. Alex toned Harper out as she tried to plant her feet to the ground, but her attempts failed as she heard phrases from her best friend like, "Isn't it so adorable?" or "I would be excited if I were you!" but mostly "Do you think your secret admirer is cute?"

"Even if this 'secret admirer' was the hottest guy in the whole world, I would tie him up to the school's flagpole where he's only wearing his underwear, put a blindfold around his eyes, smear makeup all over his face, and make sure he remembers to never mess with me!" Alex exclaimed in frustration.

"Jeez, Alex. I was just wondering if he was cute." Harper gave her friend a scared look.

Harper and Alex finally reached the class where sweet music filled their ears completely. It seemed as if every student was playing their own instrument lively without caring what the other thought. Harper raised an eyebrow at the classroom, giving it a weird look, before saying, "Well…bye!" and running off, leaving Alex to fend for herself.

Alex groaned in frustration and handed the teacher, Mr. Voila, her transfer slip before sitting down at the nearest empty seat. She propped her head on her elbow and glared at the desk, wishing she at least brought her iPod so she could blare this noise out.

Suddenly, something flew out into the open and hit Alex right in the forehead, causing a few subtle giggles. Alex stared down to see that a guitar pick hit her. A guitar pick of all things! She would have rather taken a spitball! At least then, she could feel like she was in someplace she felt comfortable in—detention. Not a room filled with music-loving anti-socials.

"Sorry about that," a boy with curly hair grinned apologetically. He took his guitar pick back and left without another word.

Alex glared at that curly haired, brown eyed, loser boy intensely. He chose the wrong day to bump into Alex Russo.

* * *

review? (: thanks for reading!

loooove,

BRIDGET AND HAYLEY.


End file.
